Questions?
by Danashi
Summary: Itachi and Deidara are questioning their life choices but together can they find the answers?
1. It all Begins

Title: Questioning??  
Chapter: One 'it all begins'  
Rating: 15+  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairing: ItaDei Itachi X Deidara  
Disclaimer: I do not own of Naruto

Chapter one

Fight! Fight! Fight! The school students were shouting out as two teenage boys were fighting in the middle of the school playground, it was a hot Thursday after noon; the spring day was hotter then usual, it felt like summers day. The two boys had been fighting for last sixteen minutes, no one really knew the reason why they were fighting but they still took sides, this was the third time this month "I-ta-chi! … I-ta-chi! ... I-ta-chi!" as one side of the crowd shouted out rooting for Itachi as he punched Deidara in the face sending him into the crowd, Deidara got up and ran to Itachi and side kicked Itachi in the head "Go!! Deidara… Dei-da-ra!!" as the other side of the crowd shouted! The crowd were going crazy as the two boys continued to fighting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A Big bodied man stopped the fight single handed; Mr Maichi was his name "Itachi, Deidara my office NOW!" He shouted at the two boys with angry deep voice, he walked towards his office with Itachi and Deidara behind him. They finally got the office and Mr Maichi sat at this desk, while Itachi and Deidara standing in front of him "Yet again you two have been fighting for the third time this month! Am i missing something?? Why are you always fighting?" Mr Maichi said with a frown on his face waiting for an answer, the room was filled with a dark aura as the two boys stared at each other with same facial expression "well? … Answer me!" Mr Maichi commanded looking at the boys in disgust; he didn't understand why two of his top students seemed to hate so much.

"It's HIM! That big headed! Spoiled rich kid" Deidara stated, sorter making fan of Itachi, he looked at the big man sitting his chair "his problem! Daddy's little drugged up rich boy, always gets he wants! I hate him" Deidara Stated again; this time looking at face waiting for a reply "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me; I could kill in an instant, your nothing but a weak little street kid!" Itachi stated with a dark look in his ruby red eyes, his voice filled with angry and frustration, he stared at Deidara as he waited for a reaction, "AHHHHH!" Deidara screamed at Itachi, throwing a punch aiming for Itachi's face but Mr Maichi's Hand blocked the blond's attack in an instant; the blond gave Itachi a dark glare as the Uchiha Smirked "ok that's enough! It's clear you two need some major help! I fail to see why you hate each other so much so…I'm going to enrol both of you in anger management for two weeks—" "no way! I'm spending two week s with HIM!" Itachi and Deidara said at the same time "if you miss even one session I'll get the police involved! Do you understand?!" Mr Maichi stated as he stared at Itachi and Deidara waiting for a reply. Itachi gave the Big Man a Strong glare, Mr Maichi made a mistake of looking straight in to the Uchiha's eyes; he knew that when Itachi got Angry he would use his Ruby red eyes to torture anyone he looked at…. Before he knew it, Mr Maichi eyes widened as he fell to the floor, was in shock; Itachi had brought a Full Grown 

man down to his knees in a space of minute, with out moving an inch "Yes I understand" Itachi stated in a deep voice.

Mr Maichi still on the floor, it was like the big man had seen a ghost or something; Deidara thought to himself. "y..yes I understand" Deidara said in a fearful voice fearing he would next on the Uchiha's torture list. Mr Maichi finally managed to get up; he stood up then sat down again, still in shock he glanced at Itachi for a moment not knowing what he saw. "I'm sorry Mr Maichi" Itachi said looking at the big man "I..I..I didn't mean too" Itachi stammered in fear of what he had done, by this time Itachi's anger had gone and everyone in the room was safe. Deidara stood still staring at Itachi, the blond was Confused at why the Uchiha had changed all of a sudden it was as if the Uchiha had two personalities 'strange' he thought with a frown on his face, "are you ok Mr Maichi? Un!" Deidara asked with a frown on his face …there was big pause... Deidara could clearly see that the big man wasn't ok, "I'm fine!" the Man answered "as I was saying anger management for weeks…Starts tomorrow, 2pm, be there or else!" he raised his voice "you can go now" he commanded "yeah whatever " Deidara said. Itachi pushed past Deidara and with a smirk on his face and left the room. Then the Blond walked out too.

As Deidara walked away from the office a group of girls follows him, he turned around, to see what they wanted this time… he sighed! Then girls stated "Deidei-kun are you ok" "Deidara what happened?" "Did you win the fight" "Ooh Dei you're so hot!" the girls blushed as they approached the blond. Deidara frowned at the girls, he was getting tired of his fangirls always bothering him, He looked at the girls then said "well thanks ladies, I'm fine and if you don't mind I would like to be alone!" he stated. He walked away ignored the moans coming from the disappointed girls.

The Home time bell had rung. All the Students of 'Senji high' were rushing out of the front gates of the school, it was the end of the day; everyone happy to leave the school for the day. Itachi walked out the front doors and went straight to his slick Black Car; he opened the trunk of this car then threw in his school bag the shut the trunk door. The young Uchiha got into the drives sat and backed out of the school parking lot, the Uchiha was thinking of his behaviour today, getting in a fight with the blond boy then nearly killing his teacher, all because I couldn't control my anger … 'what's wrong with me? This isn't me' He thought to himself. He frowned to himself, finally he got home and parked his car in the drive way then walked in to his house, no one was home so he went straight to his room to get changed, he was meeting some friends so he had to look his best. Itachi changed in some baggy Dark Blue jeans which were riding a bit low, a tank top with a baggy black hoodie on top and some timberland boots, his mum never understood why he dressed like this but he didn't care. As soon as Itachi got Changed outta his School uniform, he left the house and drove off in his car to go meet his friends at the local park.

"Deidara is that you?" Deidara's mum called out "yes mum its me" the blond answered as he approached the kitchen where his mum was then he sat down at the kitchen table "Dei what happened to you? Why you so beaten up?" she asked in a worrying tone, staring at the blond "I'm fine mum, don't worry I just into a fight with the rich kid" Deidara answered in a claim voice "well if you say so. But you shouldn't be getting in fights its not good at all!" said his mum in an angry voice she didn't like the blond getting into fights because of what happened to his older brother …Deidara shrugged his shoulders then walked up to his room to get changed, he too was to meet some friends at park. Deidara changed in some baggy black jeans, a plain t-shirt and a blue and white hoodie with some Black Timberlands. He walked down stairs and said bye to his mum and his mum told him to take care. the blond then run out the of the front door and then in to his Slick dark blue car he backed out of his drive way and then drove down the street down to the park. Both Deidara and Itachi didn't know that they where going to meet at the park.

"Hey Guys" Itachi said as he waved at his friends with a grin on this face, he walked over them, they said hi back , there were four boys in total and five if you counted Itachi as well. All four wore the same kind of cloths that Itachi wore. "So...What we doing today?" Itachi asked the four men in happy voice waiting for a response "picking up so hot girls at party" one of the men answered with a happy grin on his face and his voice filled with happiness, and then the rest of the guys grinned then laughed all looking at each other. Itachi smiled at them then he said "nice!" but Itachi wasn't so happy he was having some problems, it seemed that he was questioning his sexuality; sure he still thinks girls are hot! But he also thinks guys are hot too. Not knowing what to do he tried to act as normal as he could in front of all his friends and family. Itachi stood up and looked at the guys "what are we waiting for then" Itachi asked with a huge smirk on his face. "Just wait and see, Itachi" one of his friends said in a claim voice sounding very specious, what are these guys up to? Itachi thought to himself. Itachi got a joint from his pocket then he took out a lighter as well and lite it up his joint then took a drag from the joint then he puffed out some smoke from his mouth; slowly getting high, Itachi had a huge smirk on face ear to ear… then suddenly he remember something that was said to him earlier '_Daddy's little drugged up rich boy' _he thought to himself, it makes no sense to him but the words where running thought his mind but Itachi blocked them out and started talking to his friend; Making random conversation about Vodka.

Deidara packed his car and walked over to his friends to say hi with a huge smirk on face… "Well, well… if it isn't pretty boy" one his friends said to Deidara joking around, Deidara was used to being called 'pretty boy' because he spent most of his time in front of a mirrors doing his long think blonde hair "yea funny!" the blond said "so what we doing today?" the blond asked with happiness in a voice and a slight grin on his face "we're going to a street party to get some girls" one of his friends said in a clam voice, Deidara's eyebrow twitched slightly as he though to himself 'girls?', Deidara wasn't very good with girls; this was going to be a night to remember, Deidara then smiled the said "yeah! Can't wait! Un" all his friends laughed at what Dei said "so what are waiting for now??" the blond asked looking at his friends, waiting hoping for a reply "nothing actuality, lets go we are meeting up with some people first, before the party" the biggest guy out of his group of friends stated. The six men including Deidara walked over to the other side of the park to meet some people...

Deidara's eyes widen as he saw the people they were meeting but Staring at one guy in particular the guy had long black hair in a loose pony tail, ruby red eyes… it was none other then Uchiha Itachi. Deidara made a Grrr sound at the Uchiha standing in front of him expect the Uchiha didn't do anything but smirk at the blond. Deidara noticed the Uchiha wasn't himself he knew the Uchiha was high on something, Deidara Frowned at the Uchiha in annoyance. "Oh it's you again Grrr!" Itachi Stated to Deidara in an angry way; nearly throwing a punch, Itachi frowned at Deidara "hey! Hey! Cool it boys!" one of the guys stated pointing at Itachi and Deidara "so you guys have meet then?" he stated again hoping for an answer, all the other men stood there in surprise as they too were waiting for a response " yea we have" Itachi stated nearly losing his patience with Deidara.

Deidara noticed Itachi getting angry then he remembered what earlier today when Itachi nearly killed Mr Maichi with his eyes…"those eyes!" Deidara stated pointing at Itachi's face; everyone could see that the Uchiha's eyes had changed. Before anyone could get hurt, Itachi quickly clamed himself down and returned back to normal. "Common let's go you two" the others guys said as they walked out of a park and towards the party…

this is my First Fanfic i've Writen so i hope you like it .

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Questioning??  
Chapter: Two  
Rating: semi Mature contains swearing  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairing: ItaDei Itachi X Deidara  
Disclaimer: I do not own of Naruto

Chapter two

A couple of hours later, Itachi and Deidara were at the party; although they were in the same place they seemed to be having fun. Itachi was well away from Deidara like the other side of street, the young Uchiha was a companied by four girls, Itachi had a huge smirk on his face and he could hardly keep his eyes open. The young Uchiha was high on something really strong he didn't to care about where he was and what he was doing. It was a rare sight to see the young Uchiha high and drunk at same time, no one really knew why he would get so wasted, apart his cousin Uchiha Madara. Itachi was dancing with a couple of girls for sometime now; another rare sight. As he was dancing he felt a cold hand his shoulder, pulling him away from the crowd. "Its time to go now, Itachi" Madara stated, looking at young Uchiha in disappointment, Itachi looked rough. His flyers were undone, his hair was loose, he only had a tank top on and the Young Uchiha had strange scratches and teeth marks on his shoulder. Madara and Itachi ignored the disappointed girls as they walked to towards Itachi's car. It didn't take long Madara to figure out just what Itachi was up to at the street party.

"Morning Dei, wake up!" Tisashi shouted out as she was knocking on Dei's bedroom room "common Deidara your, going to be late for school" she shouted again. Deidara was out cold on his bed, the blond was so tired from night before that when he got back home he didn't bother getting changed or take off his shoes, and the blond went straight to sleep. "DEIDARA!!" his mum shouted again, getting frustrated with her son. The blond sat up and looked around his room; he put his hand against head and Sighed heavily "on man!" he muttered to himself, his head was throbbing; the blond had a hangover. "Y-Yes mum I'm a…wake mum, yeah" he stated in sleepily voice. Deidara finally woke up, he stumbled to his shower and turned the Nob; he could feel the warm water running his down his back and his blonde wet hair Flatted against his face. The blonde was finally wide awake he quickly got of the shower and got dressed in his school uniform. The bond went downstairs to have 

his breakfast, he sat next to his younger sister Kanna; Kanna stared at her brother in a suspicious way "what! Yeah" Deidara said looking at Kanna "oh nothing" Kanna replied in an annoying voice. The blond finished his breakfast and walked away from the table. "I'm off" Deidara said, walking out of the front door walking towards his car. Deidara got into his car and backed out of the drive way and drove down the street heading towards the school. He thought about what lessons he with a frown on his face then he realised that it was a Friday; his face glowed in happiness.

Deidara drove in the school car park; he was late so he had to park into the only parking slot left. As he walked out of his car he looked straight at the car next to him it was the rich kid's car he mattered to himself, he closed his car door and walked away. First period Deidara had Math he hated math but he was quite good at it…

Lunch was over "Damn! It's already 2pm" Itachi muttered to himself as he remembered that he had Anger management class. He dreaded spending an hour with blonde but had to. The Uchiha walked to the room; room AM3. He opened the door and sat down at the back of the room not wanting to be seen but it was pointless seeing as there were only three people in the room; the other two were Deidara and the Female therapist. The Shrink smiled as she saw her so called patients. "Alright you two, I've been told that need some help dealing with your anger… so I'm going to start by asking why you're here."The Shrink Stated waiting for a response, she glared at boys then let out a big sigh "ok I see you're not going to talk so I'm going to start… Deidara tell me about your life? Maybe we can get out of here quicker" she said in an annoying voice. Deidara gave the woman a death stare but it didn't seem to affect the shrink, the blond sighed "what you want to know?, un" he asked looking at the Shrink "anything" she replied.

Deidara sit up in his chair then let out a heavy sigh "ok…well I'll keep it short—" "go on" Itachi said waiting for Dei-kun's story "hmm…I'm Deidara, I'm 18, and I live with my mum and my sister. I don't really know what happened to my Dad and my older brother died like two years so… its pretty much me, un" the blond looked down wait a reactions from the people in the room. "Well that's a good was a good start" said the woman she was getting into the short the story. Itachi glanced at the blonde for moment; not saying a word. "And what about you Itachi?" the shrink asked waiting for an answer "it's your turn Itachi". Itachi sit up in his chair looking around, "me….well…I'm Itachi Uchiha… I'm 18…Erm…my life was pretty much fine…Err…. that's about it" Itachi said in a clam deep voice.

"Was?" the shrink asked glancing at the young Uchiha "maybe daddy took away his pocket money away, un" Deidara said in a Sarcastic voice "Oh SHUT UP!, Blondie!" "Why don't ya make me Uchiha, Yeah" Deidara said getting out of his seat "Hold it you two! Deidara back in your seat" Shouted the Shrink, giving both the boys a death glare. "Itachi answer my question, what did you mean 'was?' what is so bad about your prefect life? I mean being the son of the head the police force… and all?" the Shrink asked, waiting for some answers of some sort. "Un" the blond added to the questions "Shut up the both of you" Itachi said in frustration "look, if I tell you will you shut the hell up?" "Yes!" the woman replied "okay well –" Itachi was cut off "common we are waiting here! Un" Deidara said "My Mother was killed two yes ago in an Accident caused some Idiot named Dayle" there was an awkward silence in the room "well are you happy now" Itachi said with a strong urge to cry but he held back. Itachi hated talking about his mum in this way. "Itachi Are you ok?" the shrink asked, walking over to the young Uchiha a big hug. "Yes I'm fine, can you not touch me" the woman eyebrow twitched.

"Dayle, Dayle is not an Idiot he has done some stupid things but he didn't cause the accident! un" Deidara shouted out angrily at Itachi "and what is it to you?" Itachi said with no emotion in his voice, Itachi stared at Deidara; it was strange the Dayle guy looked exactly like Deidara, Itachi thought to him self. "How do you know Dayle, Blondie?" the shrink sat up as she watched the boys; her plan had worked she knew if she got the boys to about themselves then maybe they would sort it out themselves. "Dayle was my older Brother his dead now, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT CALLING HIM AN IDIOT! Yeah" tears started rolling down Deidara's face "all great his crying" Itachi said sarcastically "Quiet, Itachi!" the shrink snapped at Itachi, She walked over to the Blond and wiped his tears away "Deidara how did Dayle die?" the shrink asked waiting for a response.

There was an awkward Silence in the room. Deidara didn't answer the Question. Itachi got up out of his Seat, kicked his chair back and walked out of the room slamming the door "wait! Itachi come back!" the woman Shouted not knowing what to do. "Just leave him his Jerk!" Deidara said "you don't understand Deidara, Itachi also someone very close to him and you shouting your head off didn't help much!" The Shrink said with a frown on her face "Well you can go on, today's session it over" said the shrink. Deidara walked out of the room...

Later that night Deidara drunk himself sleep as another attempt to commit suicide…

"Itachi, Wake up!" sasuke shouted then sasuke poured cold water on Itachi's head with a wide smirk on his face. Itachi gasped for air as he sat up in his bed "SASUKE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Itachi angrily shouted, then he got out of bed; water dripping everywhere, he ran after sasuke. Sasuke ran down stairs and Itachi was right behind him "come here sasuke!" Itachi ordered, sasuke was still running; it was one big house but Itachi Finally caught sasuke and pinned him against wall by his neck "l..l..let go!" said sasuke "your dead now" Itachi snapped back tightening his grip on sasuke's neck, sasuke was failing to breathe so he put his hand down Itachi's boxers, Itachi's eyes widen as he blushed and stepped back letting sasuke go. Sasuke made a run for it "Sasuke you bitch! Why did you do that for?" Itachi growled.

"That idiot" Itachi mumbled to himself; it was it was 11am on Saturday so Itachi decided to stay in his room for a bit. "Can I come in?" a voice asked at Itachi's door "yea, sure" Itachi replied. Sasuke walked into Itachi's room and sat on the bed "yes... Can I help you?" Itachi asked "look, I'm sorry about the whole hand down your boxers thingy, earlier" sasuke said looking down "its okay" Itachi replied surprisingly in a clam voice "One question" sasuke asked "yeah what is it?" Itachi stared at sasuke; there was an awkward silence in the room. "Are you...Gay?" sasuke asked Itachi's face went blank "and what have you that idea?" "oh nothing, so... are you?" "I'm not going to answer to a little 16year old" Itachi looked away from sasuke, sasuke knew the answer to his question but he just wanted Itachi to admit it... "Hey sasuke you and your little girlfriend split up, why??" Itachi asked with a huge grin on his face, sasuke replied "she was cheating on me... With you" Itachi chuckled "and what give you that idea?" he asked again "Erm... I don't know... Maybe it was when you were fucking my Girlfriend with the door wide open! ... I saw the thing" sasuke snapped back "so does that answer your question?" Itachi replied with a huge grin on his face "your sick!" sasuke growled "sorry about that sasuke" Itachi assured sasuke "whatever" sasuke replied as he walked out of Itachi's room.

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke opened the door only to find a blonde haired person, sasuke wasn't sure if it was a girl or guy he stared at the blond trying to figure it out "before you ask I'm a GUY!, un" the blond stated as he walked past sasuke into the living room "and how can I help you?" sasuke asked giving a the blond a death glare as he closed the door.

"I'm looking for a certain junkie? un" "you mean Itachi right?" "Yeah him... is he here, un" the blond waited for an answer "ITACHI! THERES SOMEONE, ASKING FOR YOU!" sasuke shouted, Itachi walked down the stairs only in his boxer, drying his hair with a towel, Deidara looked straight at Itachi's hot muscular body... "Oh it's you….Blondie" Itachi said wondering what the blond was doing in his house "its Deidara! Un" "is there a place where talk? Un" Deidara asked still looking at Itachi body "who's your friend Itachi" sasuke asked "This Dayle's brother and his not my friend" Itachi replied then he walked back up the stairs "follow me Deidara" Itachi command, Deidara followed as they walked into Itachi's room "so... Do want?" Itachi asked as he closed the door. Sasuke stood on the side the door with his ear pressed against it hoping to hear what they were talking about.

To Be Continued...


End file.
